


My happy ending

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

  
  
Ей было всего шестнадцать, когда Джек подключил ее к инжекторам, выбрив ей висок и вставив в голову импланты. Она не сопротивлялась, послушно делая все, что от нее требовалось. Проект «Ангел-Хранитель» – искусственный интеллект, созданный на основе способностей Энджел еще задолго до ее заселения в бункер; но только сейчас она достигла того возраста, когда спокойно могла находиться там и была морально к этому готова. Девушка должна заманивать новых Искателей в ловушку, чтобы раз и навсегда уничтожить этих бандитов.   
  
Конечно же, Красавчик наговорил ей много всего: обещания расцеловать и устроить маленькое свидание, когда они покончат с этим, повлияли на сирену просто незамедлительно. Его девочка такая внушаемая. И так любит своего папу.   
  
Зная то, как дочь боготворит его и хочет помочь, он не мог не воспользоваться этой соблазнительной возможностью и ее наивностью; подобное сыграло бы ему лишь на руку, а ей дало бы ложную надежду и сподвигло беспрекословно подчиняться, чтобы получить желаемое. Он никогда не забудет то, как увидел самоудовлетворение дочери, стонущей его имя в порывах оргазма.  
  
Ощущения от подпитывающего тело фиолетового минерала были поистине невероятными: легкость, безграничная сила и стремление использовать все свои способности на полную мощь. Девушка парила над полом с помощью голографических крыльев, появившихся у нее за спиной, когда она оказалась подсоединенной к эридию.   
  
Перед ней, скрестив руки на груди и явно испытывая гордость за оба своих творения – саму Энджел и бункер, который он создал для нее – стоял Джек. С его лица не сходила довольная ухмылка.   
  
– Тыковка, подключись к спутнику и свяжись с Искателями, – приказал ей отец. Пора было действовать жестче. Эти блядские бандиты сами нарвались.  
  
– Да, сэр, – послушно отозвалась сирена. Она прекрасно знала, для чего все это было нужно, ведь он доверился ей и рассказал о своих планах. А она, как послушная девочка, просто не могла отказать ему, стремясь порадовать папу. Возможно, Джек наградит ее после открытия Хранилища – за ее старания и преданность, когда она выпустит Воина.   
  
У него не оставалось уже никого – ни мамы Энджел, ни его второй жены, никакой Мокси, никакой Ниши. Только его милый ангел, который лучше всего знает, что нужно ее любимому. Про нее говорили, что она сложна в воспитании, опасна. Но они совсем не знали эту милую сирену, да и Джека они совсем не знали.  
  
Подлетев к самой верхушке купола, брюнетка подставила собственное тело под это фиолетовое излучение, чтобы напитать себя еще сильнее и показать своему Джеку все, на что она способна.  
  
Они работали вместе. Маленькая мечта девушки исполнилась. А в конце они будут счастливы, как в одной из тех сказок, которые отец читал ей в детстве. Король и королева этой вселенной. Быть просто принцессой ей не хотелось, это слишком банально.   
  
Но все пошло не совсем так, как планировал Красавчик Джек. Совсем не так.  
  


***

  
  
Папа знает лучше. Папа всегда делает то, что хорошо для его тыковки. И неважно, что будет потом. Она доверяла ему, она видела в нем своего героя…  
  
Эридий накачивал ее тело, перегружая собой организм, вызывая привыкание. Энджел стала зависима и уже не смогла бы выжить без него, но, по-прежнему, она слушалась своего отца и делала все, что он говорил, как бы иногда абсурдно это не звучало.   
  
Искатели подбирались все ближе, что не могло не волновать сирену, она так любила Джека и беспокоилась о его безопасности. Энджел совсем не понимала, почему отец спокойно давал им новое оружие, ведь они становились все мощнее.  
  


***

  
  
Девушка начинала чувствовать боль и усталость, паря в этом энергетическом куполе, оставшись совсем одна. Красавчик не приходил, он наблюдал за ней издалека, каждый раз обещая, что навестит ее, но это слишком затянулось.   
  
Ей не хотелось, чтобы бандиты тронули главу Гипериона, она плакала, боясь, что они действительно могут его убить. Энджел просто должна была что-то сделать, чтобы предотвратить печальную судьбу своего любимого. Тогда-то она и решила пойти против него, надеясь, что сможет спасти отца, пусть и испортив его грандиозные планы. Сирена продолжала играть с Искателями как кошка с мышками, говорила им все, что просил отец до некоторого момента…  
  
Девушка понимала, что так продолжаться больше не могло, и она сама должна была защитить своего папу. Пусть даже и ценой собственной жизни. Джек полагал, что дочь просто хорошо вошла в роль, подначивая бандитов, но планы Энджел были несколько другими.   
  
Сирена считала, что они с отцом предназначались друг другу судьбой, что все смерти, к которым подвела девушка их общих знакомых – они были не зря, что папа и сам хотел быть с ней. Зачем ему тогда обещать поцелуи и свидания?   
  
Она даже и не представляла, что именно скрывал Джек и сколько дерьма по жизни наделал своими геройствами. Для нее существовал только он.   
  


***

  
  
– Вы должны уничтожить катализатор. Вы должны уничтожить… меня. – произнесла она заранее заготовленную фразу.  
  
Только тогда Красавчик будет спасен от участи быть убитым. Искателей было слишком много, и они становились все сильнее. Девушка пыталась сама поверить в то, как она ненавидит Джека, чтобы ей стало немного легче отпустить его. У нее это почти получилось.  
  
Она слышала его крики отчаяния, когда бандиты разрушали инжекторы. Слышала, как он чуть ли не умолял не убивать его малышку. Но сирена уже все решила для себя сама.  
  
«Прости, Джек. Это для твоего же блага. Я люблю тебя. Хотя бы ты должен выжить».  
  
Но вместо этого она просто сказала несколько совершенно других слов:  
  
– Папа, ты мудак.   
  
Ей было приятно осознавать, что он заботился о ней, был рядом, пусть и не всегда. Подарил ей маленькую надежду на их светлое будущее. С ним она чувствовала себя исключительной даже не из-за способностей.   
  
Но теперь они потеряли возможность быть вместе. Девушка просто хотела защитить того, кого она так горячо любила.  
  
«Спасибо за все, Джек».  
  
Юная сирена упала замертво, оказавшись отключенной от эридия. Она так надеялась, что все это было сказочным концом. Что это ее «и жили они долго и счастливо», пусть теперь и в разных мирах.   
  
Как же она ошибалась.


End file.
